1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental album frame, and more particularly, to an ornamental album frame within which bound albums can be both stored and displayed.
2. Description of Related Art
People enjoy collecting, displaying, and viewing a variety of memorabilia and important records kept in bound albums such as photographs, pressed flowers, cards, and other sentimental items, as well as important documents such as diplomas, certificates, credentials, and the like.